thecontinentfandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
We've compiled a helpful list of anticipated and/or outright frequently asked questions for Discord, the Game, and our Wiki here. Discord FAQ * When can I @tag another player to let them know I've replied to their post on a thread over on our game board? ** When you see they're online. If they're offline, don't @ them. They're probably sleeping, we're in different time zones. * Are there channels I'm not seeing? Why? ** Yes. Some channels were created for Admins or Mods only to discuss administrative issues, and some channels have different restrictions like age restrictions or game spoilers. * Can I mute other players? ** Generally speaking, while the option is there, we prefer you do not. It's rude and unfriendly. If a player is harassing you however, let Admin know immediately. An investigation will take place. * Can I mute channels? ** Yes, if there's something you don't want notifications from. Mute away. Game FAQ * Why can't I upload photos/art to the game board directly? ** We only have so much storage space on the game board. You can insert images instead using the link you found them from. Keep in mind sometimes images are removed on some sites, so if you're using an image you really like you may want to upload it to an image sharing platform instead. We suggest Photobucket or ImgPile. * How do I get my avatar or signature to rotate images?! ** Use a rotating image service and instead of uploading your photos to your player profile, use the section where it asks for a link instead. The rotation service you use will provide you with a link once you submit photos. Keep in mind these services often require links to the images themselves, so you'll still need to use Photobucket, ImgPile, or something similar to use the photos you want. For rotation services, try the Universal Sig Rotator. You don't need to resize your images for avatars, they will do so automatically. For signatures however, please don't exceed 500 wide x 250 tall pixels. * What is a thread tracker? ** It's a list of all the threads you're involved in, organized by date. It's your character's timeline, basically. You don't need to list the dates from events mentioned in their profile, just use it to keep track of threads so you know when your character is or is not available. Please include a link to your thread tracker in your signature so other players and use it for reference as well. Wiki FAQs * Why do I see double the links in the Wiki's drop-down menus? ** Some of the links are "pages" while others are "categories". Pages provide specific information. Categories are automatically created whenever someone adds a category tag at the bottom of a new Wiki page. Categories simply list all of the pages that have been tagged with that descriptor. * Why can I edit some pages and not others? ** Some pages are locked by Admin. Only staff can edit them. * How do I edit written page content or a template on a page? ** There's a couple options. Quick edits are done simply by clicking on the "Edit" button on the upper right hand side of any article posted. That button is also a drop-down button, though. So if you want to do more advanced editing (i.e. tinker with Wiki code, or edit templates) you can click on the drop-down arrow next to where it says "Edit" and select "Classic Editor" instead. After that you'll see two small tabs at the very top, one that says "Source" (i.e. Wiki code) and another that says "Visual" (similar to regular editing). * Why is my content not updating after I click publish on a page? ** It is updating, actually. Sometimes with Wikis, your browser's "cache" will show the old, pre-edited version still. This often happens with adding Table of Contents. Don't worry about it, it'll show up later or you can clear your browser's cache if you need to see the changes right away. Every one else will see the changes, so you don't need to worry about that. Category:Guides Category:Getting Started